reincarnationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Backfire of Hell
Reincarnation: The Backfire of Hell (TBOH) is the eighth game and fifth mini-game in the series. It was released on Newgrounds in September 2010. THIS ARTICLE WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS HENCEFORTH Story You're stuck in the car with a reincarny. With your limited mobility, you need to figure out his sin using objects in the car. Thankfully, the radio broadcasts a news story about a murderer, fitting the description of the reincarny, is on the run. He is killed by an explosion made using objects in his trunk. Walkthrough If you want the Newgrounds medal, start the game by not doing anything. Click the "Play the Game" button to start, but after that leave the game running for a bit without interacting with anything. After some time (roughly halfway through the second loop of the background music), the demon will sing a little snippet of 99 Bottles of Booze on the Wall. This will earn you the secret medal. If you don't want the medal, or really don't care to hear a demon sing, go ahead and grab some inventory items from the front of the car. Click on the white cloth behind the driver. Click the sun visor above the passenger seat to reveal a key. Grab that key and go to the back of the car. In the back, you'll want to click on the red and blue wires, the yellow bin to get an inventory item, and the small silver key hanging next to the wires. Use the gold key on the red chest to get a screwdriver. You'll need to click the chest after opening it to get the item. Go back to the front of the car again. Use the silver key on the glove box. Take the flashlight out. Combine the flashlight and the screwdriver to get a battery. Connect the wires in your inventory with the ones sticking out of the radio. Go to the back of the car to attach the battery to the extended wires. Go back to the front again. Now the radio should be working. Click on it to access it. There are two things you need to do with the radio. First, use the gray cigarette lighter with the small hole in the radio to charge it. Next, click the power button to hear about your reincarny. This provides the sin so you can kill him. Go to the back one last time after closing the radio. Click the round red cap on the machine. Click the towel and click on where the cap used to be. Use the lighter on the towel to start a fire. After a few seconds, the car will explode, killing the reincarny and thus ending the game. Newgrounds Medals The first medal is earned by simply beating the game. The second one is earned at the beginning when the demon sings. You can only get the demon to sing if you stay idle in the game and don't click on anything beforehand. Kongregate Medals The medal is earned by simply beating the game. Category:Games